


Roy Obsession

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Roy is the town bicycle in this scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The current Titans develop an interest in Roy.





	Roy Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think it's plausible? No. Was it fun to think about and write? Yes.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 5th, 2006.

With Robin, it had been an accident. Sort of. He’d been in Bludhaven looking for Dick, but the current Boy Wonder intercepted him. They got to talking, Robin perched on the edge of the roof, Roy leaning on the wall next to the door to inside the building. As cliché as it was, one thing really did lead to another and Roy returned to New York with Boy Wonder cum on his shirt.

He’d always found Robin attractive, but he hadn’t realized it would mean crazy random humping on some roof. The boy was just so vulnerable, even while protected by so much armor he couldn’t feel it when Roy ran a hand up his chest, and with more fighting skills than Jackie Chan.

And he had a nice ass.

~*~

Roy’d thought it would a one time thing, lest Dick find out and castrate him with a batarang or something. And it was.

With Robin.

But one day while Lian was at school and Roy was home taking a day off, Superboy knocked on his door. Superboy was probably the last person Roy would expect to visit, but there he was in his t-shirt and jeans and boots, looking at him with a soulful expression.

Soulful until Superboy tackled him and flew them to his bedroom.

Roy wasn’t going to fight against that kind of enthusiasm.

When Superboy was finally satisfied, he left, leaving Roy with cum on a lot more things than his shirt.

~*~

He was completely unprepared when a whirlwind of red and yellow ambushed him outside of HQ one day. The blur resolved into the mini speedster, complete with the goofy boots. Roy couldn’t let the boy wander around with him dressed like that, so he drove him to his apartment and gave him the key to get inside.

Because Kid Flash didn’t have a change of clothes with him.

For a reason.

Roy had thought Wally had been a fun lay. But Wally lacked knowledge. Bart didn’t. He just lacked experience.

Roy felt really, really good when Bart left, though he sure the speedster was going to be sore.

~*~

Based on what he knew of Wonder Woman, Roy wasn’t really surprised when Wonder Girl asked to be tied up. Her lasso was more than enough for the job, even though he had a supply of things in his night table in case the situation ever came up.

Wonder Girl had babbled something about Superboy and Robin, and she looked at him with an expression that could only be described as “curious.”

Who was he to deny anyone knowledge or experience?

He hoped that excuse was enough to keep him out of special Hell.

Wonder Girl didn't complain.

~*~

Gar. Had shown up at his door. And pounced.

Roy quickly told him that nothing would happen until he was human, and Gar complied. As much as he could.

That had been an interesting afternoon.

When Roy had asked why Gar had shown up, Gar had just shrugged and said he’d always wanted to know why Roy had the reputation he did.

Roy wondered which reputation that was, but Gar shifted into a cat and ran away before he could ask.

~*~

Roy groaned when his doorbell rang. Lian looked at him, but he directed her to go to her room to play until he said she could come out. Which would be soon because he wasn’t going to fool around with her here, no matter _which_ Titan came a-knocking.

Part of him hoped this weird little Titan obsession thing with him would end with Starfire.

Through the peep-hole, he saw Nightwing. He looked angry.

Roy took a deep breath. He could handle the wrath of Nightwing. He’d done it for years.

He opened the door, and in walked Dick.

Followed by Batman.

Then Superman.

Wally.

Wonder Woman.

And… Cyborg?

They all looked pissed.

Roy couldn’t blame them, even while he wasn’t exactly feeling guilty. The kids, and Gar, had come to him, after all. And on him, and in him…

He swallowed, and thought that as long as they didn’t cut it off, he’d manage to survive.


End file.
